


A Fine Line

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's convinced Buffy is falling for him and she's just as convinced she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Fine Line  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG -13  
>  **Word Count:** 209  
>  **Summary:** Spike's convinced Buffy is falling for him and she's just as convinced she's not.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'It's a fine line between love and hate' on my nekid_spike prompt table

Spike almost purred at the feel of the Slayer’s bare skin sliding against his as she snuggled into his arms. “You’re not falling for me are you, Buffy?”

He didn’t know why he said it maybe it was the devil in him. Or maybe he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he had a good thing going.

Her audible gasp echoed as she shot straight up clutching the sheet to her chest. “Falling for you? Why would you even ask that?” There was no denying the look she gave him. “Just because we’re having...” She couldn’t even finish the thought much less say it out loud. “I’m not falling for you. I hate you remember?”

With his arms behind his head Spike stared up at her and slowly licked his lips. Buffy might believe what she said for the moment but he was positive there was more to them than that. “Fine, luv. But remember fine line and all that.”

At the quizzical look on her face Spike’s laughter rang out. “Don’t worry, luv. It’ll come to you.” 

Before she could think of anything to say he grabbed and pulled her back down into his arms. Where neither of them had another thought for a very long time.


End file.
